


Soon I'll forget (the color of your eyes)

by whorror_jpeg



Category: Bandom, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, I'm Sorry, M/M, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whorror_jpeg/pseuds/whorror_jpeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Major trigger warning</p>
    </blockquote>





	Soon I'll forget (the color of your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Major trigger warning

10\. He wasn’t acting his usual self. I asked what was wrong and he simply stated, “I’ve just got a lot on my mind,” and gave a smile. Fake.

9\. We went to a diner he and i used to frequent. He finished eating- a lot might i add.  
“Hey, Kells, i’m gonna go to the bathroom,” he said quickly, wiping his mouth with a napkin before getting up.  
“Alright,” i said quietly, eating a fry. He came out a few minutes later, gum in his mouth.  
“You alright, Vic?”  
“Yeah, just ate too fast,” he gave a quick smile. Fake.

8\. He had kept wearing a sweatshirt i’d bought him. It was loose on him, the way he liked it. The problem was, it was starting to look bigger than usual for him, and it was the middle of summer.  
“Vic,” i called from the bedroom as he was changing in the bathroom, putting the sweatshirt on along with some skinny jeans.  
“Mhm?”  
“What’s up with the sweatshirt? I mean, i know you like it and all, and i’m glad, it’s just, it’s the middle of summer. And we live in california,” i accidentally said in a joking way.  
“Mexicans are made for the heat, Kellin!” he laughed. Fake.

7\. The bandaids started to disappear.  
“Baby, talk to me,” i begged, my voice cracking. He walked between my legs and pulled my head to his chest, hugging me. I wrapped my arms around his waist, giving a shaky breath.  
“I’ll be okay, Kellin. I promise,” he kissed the top of my head and raked his hand through my hair. Fake.

6\. He passed out in the middle of a festival concert, mid-song. Tony dropped his guitar and ran to him, the crowd didn’t move, make a noise, nothing. I ran on stage, avoiding the security. Tony had Vic’s arm around his shoulders.  
“Take him. I’m telling Jack and Alex to go ahead and play,” Tony said, handing my boyfriend to me like he was some doll. I just nodded in response and carried Vic to my car, buckling him in and driving him to the hospital.

5\. “He’s very malnourished, Mr. Quinn.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“He hasn’t been getting the vitamins or calories his body needs.”  
I sighed, nodding.

4\. He’d stopped throwing up, but you’re not supposed to walk in on your boyfriend cutting his wrists.

3\. Vic doesn’t sleep much. He cries a lot. I stay up and hold him most nights. Somedays I wake up and he isn’t in bed, he’s in the living room watching Looney Toons.

2\. He slept good last night, without any tears. He ate a full breakfast. He took the bandages off and yes, his wrists were scarred up, but there weren’t any from nights prior. We went out to lunch and even saw a movie.

1\. “What have you done?! Vic, baby please, wake up!”  
His blood stained the bathroom tile, his hair, and his his clothes, including the hoodie i had given him.

0\. There was no letter. There was no goodbye. There was only stone that stood on a hill with the engraving of “Victor Fuentes; beloved musician, friend, family member, and lover.”


End file.
